End This Madness
by Meiyume
Summary: Vegeta and Pan have been having a lustfull affair behind their mate’s backs. No love, just lust. They decided to end it because it wasn’t good for them. A month later they wake up next to each other again…v/p or t/p and v/b not sure yet. PG13 for so
1. I thought it was over...

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Z or GT and I don't own any of the characters either 

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Z or GT and I don't own any of the characters either. I only own this plot. 

Author's Notes: Okay…I don't know I just felt like writing and I didn't know what and this is what my fingers produced. If you don't like the idea of Vegeta and Pan leave. If you don't like the idea of Pan cheating on Trunks and Vegeta cheating on Bulma then leave. If you think that there's no other match for Pan other than Trunks then leave and if you think that there's no one but Bulma for Vegeta then leave. Okay now everyone else…stay and read and review. 

She stirred slightly as a warm torso shifted behind her. A pair of arms encircled her waist. Strong, warm, muscular arms. Her eyes widened in shock. Where was she? Whose bedroom was this? Whose arms were around her? 

The man behind her groggily shifted again. Suddenly he jumped out of the bed. He stared in shock at the young woman in his bed. His satin sheets against her soft skin and her dark hair spread upon his pillow. Her slender figure slowly sat up, her arms held the sheets across her chest. 

She glanced to her left, what was he doing there? Naked? She fell back down onto the bed and groaned. 

"Why the fuck are you in my bedroom again?!" He shouted. 

"I…don't know." She replied. 

~*Flashback*~ 

Pan looked up, the moon was full and bright and the sky was crisp and clear tonight. She shivered slightly as she stared at the bright moon. Her eyes contained a certain glow as she groggily stood up. She had a feeling, a feeling she didn't understand, couldn't explain, but she didn't like it. She slid her hands into her pockets and slowly made her way back inside CC. 

Before Pan even made it to the door, she was brought to a halt. She looked up and her black eyes met his. They seemed locked in that position for minutes. Vegeta broke the eye contact and took her by the hand. Pan immediately understood. They flew in silence to Vegeta's bedroom window. 

Pan hesitated before climbing in. She looked at him uncertainly. 

"If you leave now I'll understand." Vegeta said a tone of seriousness in his voice. 

"I…" That was all Pan could say before she began to climb out of the window. 

One leg out. 

Come on, I can do this. Just leave Pan, before you do anything you'll regret. 

Her other leg out, she was now sitting on the window sill, still deciding what to do. 

~*End Flashback*~ 

"I…we…oh…" Pan didn't know what to say. 

~*Flashback (contunuation of the last flashback)*~ 

Pan stared at the moon, she shivered again. 

Pan, keep control. All you have to do is fly away and it'll all be over…It's suppose to be over… 

But I don't want it to be. 

Pan swung around and landed gracefully back into the bedroom. 

"I thought…?" Pan began, but Vegeta placed a finger to her lips. 

He caught her mouth in his and tenderly flicked his tongue. She responded more passionate and more needy. 

~*End Flashback*~ 

Vegeta's eyes widened in horror. 

Didn't I end it between us? It wasn't healthy. We were both married, yet I took her by the hand like I hadn't said anything. Fucking moon… 

"I thought…it was over between us…?" Pan questioned curiously. 

~*Flashback (about a month before that night)*~ 

"Pan…" 

"Vegeta…" 

"I…" 

"I…" 

"You go first Vegeta." 

"I don't think we should be doing this anymore." 

Pan sighed. That's exactly what had been on her mind. It wasn't healthy and he didn't think so either. 

"It's not good. Unless we're both willing to leave our mates, which I'm certainly not, we can't carry on. Besides there's nothing between us except lust." 

That was a fact. There was no love. Just pleasure. They'd done it many occasions before. They usually seized every opportunity they got. There was no one else that could please like Vegeta and vice versa for him. They'd been doing this for half a year now. It had to stop before they caused any pain. In fact Pan suspected that she was pregnant and not with Trunks' baby. 

"Well let's leave now before we change our minds." 

~*End Flashback*~ 

"Where's Bulma?" Pan suddenly asked. 

"She's probably at work with my son, your mate." He painfully reminded her. 

"Oh. Well I better go home." 

"Pan. It's over now. It's dangerous when we're around each other during the full moon. Stay away from me during those periods of time. In fact just try to stay away from me." Vegeta said looking down at the floor in disgust. 

"I know. I will." 

Pan grabbed her clothes and slipped them on quickly. She blasted home so she could wash any traces of him. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	2. It's hard to hide guilt

Disclaimer: See chapter 1!  
  
Authors Notes: From now on whenever I feel like writing and I can't think of anything else from any of my other stories, I'm continuing this. I'll think of it as my writers block eraser. Well here's the next chapter! It's shorter than the last but.oh well.  
  
Summary: Vegeta and Pan have been having a lustfull affair behind their mate's backs. No love, just lust. They decided to end it because it wasn't good for them. A month later they wake up next to each other again.  
  
Chapter 2: It's hard to hide guilt  
  
  
  
Pan couldn't help but feel hurt at those words. He said it with such hatred and disgust.  
  
1 Stay away from me  
  
They echoed and repeated in her mind. She couldn't get it out, it stuck like gum on hair. The more you tried to pull it out, the worse it got.  
  
"Pan-chan! I'm home!" Pan heard Trunks call from their front door.  
  
She walked into the living room to be greeted by a very cheerful Trunks. She gracefully walked to him and he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips met and each were enjoying each others' soft touches.  
  
This isn't like Vegeta's kiss.warm and sensual and lustful at the same time. Sweet and tangy.What the fuck?! I'm comparing Vegeta with Trunks. Love and lust are two different things.  
  
"Pan.are you okay?" Trunks asked full of concern.  
  
"Uh.yeah I'm fine. Mind just drifted off a bit then.sorry." Pan replied nervously.  
  
She pecked him on the cheek and ran into the kitchen to avoid further questioning. She leant against the cupboard doors and closed her eyes. The guilt was killing her. She couldn't tell Trunks though, that would be the worst thing to do. But she had to. If he truly loved her and she truly loved him she would tell him and he would forgive.but over time.  
  
She opened the freezer door and pulled out a couple of ice cubes. She popped them into her mouth and walked back into the living room. Trunks was gone.  
  
2 I should tell him now. No I shouldn't..wait yes I should. No.yes.ARGH!!!  
  
Sweat began to form on her forehead and arm pits. Her stomach flipped, twisted and turned. She turned and ran for the bathroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks waited patiently outside the bathroom. He listened quietly at the heart wrenching sobs coming from inside the bathroom and the throwing up in between. His heart hurt to hear his mate like that, whatever was hurting her, he wanted to take it away and he wanted to take away all her problems in this world.  
  
Soon the vomiting and sobs, just became small sobs and cries. Trunks didn't think he could take anymore. He lightly knocked on the door.  
  
"Pan? Are you okay?" He asked softly.  
  
"Trunks.I think I'm.I." Pan began, but she began to sob again.  
  
Trunks opened the door slowly and peered in. She looked horrible. Her clothes were soaked with sweat and clung to her. Her hair was all messy, in clumps and matted down onto her forehead. She was as pale as a ghost and her eyes were bloodshot. She sat on the floor leaning against the toilet bowl. Her pale face was tear streaked.  
  
"What's the matter?" Trunks asked full of concern as he rushed to her side.  
  
"I..." She sobbed again.  
  
Trunks held her and felt her clammy body shudder repeatedly. His heart broke. He wanted to torture whatever was hurting her this much. Pan's body soon stopped shuddering and she looked up at him. Instead of using words to tell him, she gently took his hand and placed it on her stomach. He understood.  
  
"I'm.sorry." She said as she broke into another wave of tears.  
  
"For what?" He looked at her gently.  
  
"Isn't this a good thing, no, a great thing?" He asked curiously.  
  
She shook her head violently, to say no. He wondered why it bothered her so much that she was pregnant. And why was she saying sorry? Perhaps she was scared?  
  
"You don't have to be scared. I'm here. For you. Always." He comforted her gently as he held her and stroked her back softly.  
  
"But." She started but he quieted her with a tender kiss.  
  
"We'll tell the others when you're ready. Okay?"  
  
Pan nodded slowly. Trunks looked at his mate thoughtfully. There was guilt and other emotions in her eyes. Was there something she was hiding? 


End file.
